Kahin woh main toh nahin
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: " Dareya story two or may be three shots with little AbhiRika " so both couple's fans go through it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hmm Dareya story from AbhiRika writer not expecting na maine khud bhi nhi socha tha ki mai kabhi likhungi but I felt I have to write of course when I heard the song n on the same day when I watch this epic ;) Dareya lovers ne set after 'Shreya ki saghai' toh padha hoga lekin " **Shreya ki saghai** " mai kya kya hota hai ye nhi padha hoga so just go through it :) Just one request plz ignore my spelling n grammatical mistakes :(

* * *

 **In Beautiful Hall...**

The hall was decorated beautifully with colourful lights and beautiful flowers. The surrounding was beautiful and lovely. It was Shreya's engagement, whole Cid team was present there who were wearing beautiful cloths. They all there to gave her best wishes, to congratulate her but with their fake smile. All were looking so happy except Cid team, no one was happy in them...

All the guest, Cid team and most restless person who was present there named Daya who was desperately waiting for Shreya who just came down from the stairs in beautiful dress where Tarika and Purvi also coming with her. As soon as she came Daya looked at her with shade of sadness on his face. She was going to engage with someone and this very thing killing him inside very badly. He could not imagine her with other guy except himself but right now he cant do anything except consoling his heart...

Shreya was looking so beautiful she slowly went downstair where Purvi tapped on Shreya's arm with her arm which lead her to stumble, at the same time Daya looked towards her with tensed face and was going to hold her but with so much difficult he stopped himself where Shreya balanced herself. Abhijeet looked at Daya who felt his buddy's gaze and turned his face. Abhijeet moved towards Daya and put his hand on his shoulder to console him, to gave him strenght, to say him he is always with him and right now he is going to fulfill his promise which he gave to Daya that trust me, I will not make this happen...

Abhijeet asked in soft tone " Daya...tum thik ho "

Daya replied with fake smile " main thik hoon Abhi...mujhe kya hoga "

Abhijeet replied teasingly " Daya, ye jhoti muskurahat kise dekha rahe ho "

Daya looked at him with shock then unknown smile appear on his face with that how can he hide his emotions in front of his buddy, he cant, he just cant...where Abhijeet asked " tum khush ho Daya ? "

Daya replied without looking at him " main khush hoon Abhi (looking at Shreya who was standing with Sidharth) finally aaj ye kahani khtam ho jayegi humesha humesha ke liye (looking at Shreya's fake smile) vo khush hai toh main bhi khush hoon "

Abhijeet in normal tone with " matlab tum khush nhi ho "

Daya replied with frown " kya matlab "

Abhijeet said in obvious tone " matlab ye ki mujhe pata hai Shreya khush nhi hai (referring to Abhijeet's and Shreya's talk on terrace about Daya) toh tum kaise khush ho sakte ho "

Daya replied instantly " ye tumhe kaise pata ki vo khush nhi hai ? "

Abhijeet asked " pehle ye batao tum khush nhi ho na yaar, Shreya ko kisi aur ke sath dekh kar "

Days replied in painful tone looking at Shreya " haan nhi hoon main khush, kaise khush ho sakta hoon yaar (looking at Sidharth) use kisi aur ke sath dekh ke "

Where Abhijeet replied in confident tone " toh phir tai'yar ho jao use apne sath dekhne ke liye "

Daya replied in restless tone " kaise (Abhijee looked at him with smirk where Daya looked away to hide his excite feelings and asked) matlab kehna kya chahte ho tum ? "

Abhijeet told him " kehna nhi tumse karvana chahta hoon (Daya looked at him with confuse) tum bas waisa karo jaisa main kehta hoon "

With this Abhijeet moved little away from Daya and signaled his team members and all went towards Abhijeet where Abhijeet dragged Daya with himself while holding his arm...

Daya moving with his buddy asked " Abhijeet kaha ja rahe hum, sab log dekh rahe hai yaar "

Duo went in empty corner room where all team members also entered. After sometime Tarika and Purvi also came giving excuses to Shreya but Shreya looked at them who just moved inside the room which was closed by them. Shreya looked at them with suspisious eyes cause not a single Cid member was present there...

 **In Room...**

Abhijeet asked looking at all " hmm toh sab log aa gaye "

All replied with " yes sir "

But at the same time someone knocked the door all looked towards the door with shock thinking who was present behind the door. All looked towards Abhjeet with 'now what look' where Abhijeet signaled through his eyes and moved towards the open the door and got relax cause the someone was none other than our dear Dr. Salunkhe...

Abhijeet hold his wrist and immediately pulled him inside and closed the door " kya sir... kya kar rahe aap ? "

Where Dr. Salunkhe in angry tone " Abhijeet tum bina mujhe liye apna plan kaise bata sakte ho "

Abhijeet in low tone " arey sir shant ho jaiye, kisine sun liya toh gadbad ho jayegi "

Daya came forward with " plan ? (asking to dr. Salunkhe) kaisa plan dr. Sahab ? (looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet ye kis plan ki bat ho rahi hai ? "

Abhijeet replied him " arey kuch nhi yaar chota sa hi plan hai, sab kuch tumhe hi karna hai hum toh bas tumhara sath denge "

Daya " main kuch samjha nhi "

Abhjeet while moving towards him hold him and made him seat on chair away from them with " tumhe kuch samjhne ki jarurat bhi nhi hai, tum sirf yaha chup-chap baitho (in strict tone) aur khabardar jo yahan se hile toh "

Daya while protesting with " Abhijeet " but stopped after receiving his buddy's angry glare with this Abhijeet moved towards team member who were looking so excited for the plan...

Abhijeet looking towards Dushyant " hmm toh Dushyant tum jake announcement karoge "

Dushyant replied with " thik hai sir, par announce kya karna hai "

Where Abhijeet replied " vo main bata dunga bad mai, pehle sabko unka kaam toh bata doon "

All nodded where Abhijeet again initiate with " Purvi, Shreya ki maa ka khyal rakhna hai, Freddy tumhe time par light off karni hai aur haan time pe on bhi karni hai, Sachin tum Shreya ke papa ko sambhaloge aur Pankaj and ishita tum log Sidharth ke parents ko busy rakhoge (looking at Kavin with meaningful look) Kavin tumhe Sidharth ki behan ko sambhalna hai, samjha gaye na (Kavin nodded with assuring yet with playing smile) "

Kavin replied in his style with smile " Dont worry sir "

At this Dr. Salunkhe looked at Abhijeet with extreme dispoint who understood his meaning very well with " Abhijeet mana ke ye log tumhare jaisa ban'na chahte hai iska ye matlab nhi ki tum inhe flirt karna bhi sikhao "

Abhijeet replied him in sweet tone as usual " arey sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai, flirt aur main (dr. Salunkhe glared at him) arey mer...mera matlab yeh hai sir jise aap flirt kehte hai use pyar se bat karna kehte hai (looking at Tarika) kyun Tarika ji "

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with small smile. Her eyes looking little sad but for what reason he didnt get and their trance broked by Dr. Salunkhe...

Dr. Salunkhe in angry tone with " Abhijeeeeet "

Abhijeet while diverting his mind told him " arey sir aap mujhe chodiye na, aap ke liye bhi ek important kam hai jo aap hi kar sakte hai "

Dr. Salunkhe asked with proud " achha !Kya kam hai ? "

Abhijeet in naughty tone " aap ko Sidharth ki bua ko sambhala hai "

Dr. Salunkhe looked at him with extreme shock " kya ? " where all laughed but Dr. Salunkhe looked at them with deadly angry glare and their laughing sound slow down...

Dr. Salukhe fumed in anger " Abhijeet tumne mujhe bhi tumhare jaisa samjhe ke rakha hai kya ? "

Abhijeet in casual tone " isme samjhne ki kya bat hai sir (grumbling) is umar bhi girlfriend ke sath ghumte hai aap "

All looked at Abhijeet with shock when they heard but Abhijeet signaled them to keep quite...

Dr. Salunkhe " kya ? Kya kaha tumne ? "

Abhijeet replied " kuc...kuch nhi sir "

Dr. Salunkhe told him " nhi Abhijeet, us musibat ki jad ko main nhi sambhal sakta, ye mujhe se bilkul bhi nhi hoga "

Abhijeet replied " dekhiye sir ye aapko karna hi hoga (looking at Daya) Daya ke liye sahi aur ab koi excuse nhi chalega varna aap is plan se out "

Dr. Salunkhe in agreed tone " haan thik thik hai, iski koi jarurat nhi hai (pointing with finger) sirf aur sirf Daya ke liye kar raha hoon samjhe "

Winning smiled appear on Abhijeet's face who replied him with " arey sir aap akele thodi hai (looking at Tarika) Tarika ji bhi aap ka sath degi na "

Abhijeet asked to all " haan toh sab log samjh gaye na "

All nodded where Freddy asked " sir lekin Sidharth ka kya "

Abhijeet replied relaxing " use sambhalne ki koi jarurat nhi hai aur agar jarurat padi toh main hoon na (while looking at all) achha chalo sab log bahar jao varna shak ho jayega, main thodi der mai aata hoon Daya ko leke "

All immediately moved out where Abhijeet stopped Freddy who came towards him after closing the door, Abhijeet moved towards Daya who was seating on a chair and was looking lost must be lost in Shreya's memories which clearly visible from his face because of his sad smile...

Abhijeet called him in soft tone " Daya "

Daya jerked and looked at him and instantly stood up with " Abhijeet ye kya chal raha hai, kuch bataoge bhi "

Abhijeet replied " arey vahi batane aaya hoon yaar, saghai mai abhi thoda waqt hai aur yahi moka hai tumhare pas use apni dil ki bat batane ka "

Daya replied looking away " nhi Abhi ye nhi ho sakta, bahar itne sare log hai kya sochenge vo Shreya ke bare mai, main use shrminda nhi kar sakta itne logo ke samne "

Freddy told him " sir logo ke bare mai sochna band kijiye vo nhi samjhewale aap ke dil ki bat aap sirf Shreya ke bare mai sochiye, uski khushi ke bare mai sochiye "

Abhijeet " haan yaar aaj agar nhi bole na tum toh bahot der ho jayegi, janta hoon bahot mushkil hai lekin namumkin nhi hai. Shreya ki khushi tumhare sath hai Daya aur tumhari uske sath hai. Sidharth se shadi kar ke use kuch nhi milega sivay dukh aur pachtave ke (Daya looked at him with glistening eyes) agar tum aaj nhi bologe toh teen-teen jindagiya barbad ho jayegi. Tum sirf Shreya ke bare mai socho, uski khushi ke bare mai socho dekhna sab kuch bahot aasan ho jayega bhul jao bahar log khade hai vo kya kahenge sirf aur sirf Shreya ke bare mai socho. Dil ki bat juban pe lao dekhna vo khud tumhare pas chali aayegi. Vo aaj bhi tumhara intejar kar rahi hai Daya, ye samjlo ki ye tumhara aakhri moka hai jise tum kisi bhi haal mai gava nhi sakte. Ye akhri moka hai uski dil ki bat jan'ne ka kahi dil ki bat dil mai na reh jaye "

Daya replied feeling new energy within himself " thik hai Abhi, mai abhi jake Shreya se apni dil ki bat keh dunga phir jo bhi uska faisala ho mujhe manjoor hai par aaj mai use batake rahoonga ki mere dil mai kya hai, main kya sochta hoon uske bare mai "

Abhijeet smiled and felt happy for his brother but instantly stopped him who was moving " arey ruko yaar, aise hi jaoge kya use propose karne, us se bat karne "

Daya stopped and replied with confuse " kya matlab aur kya karna hai mujhe "

Abhijeet replied with smile " arey yaar tum use propose karoge, apni dil ki bat bhi kahoge (in proud tone while raising his collar) par meri style mai "

Daya replied teasingly " is'se achha toh main khud hi jake us se sidhe sidhe bat karu "

At this Freddy laughed where Abhijeet glared at him then at Daya with stern tone " janta hoon tumhari sedhi bat kitna work karti hai (teasingly) vo dekh liya maine jab main tumhe Shreya ke ghar leke gaya tha (Daya looked down with shyness) toh tum apni bat toh karo hi mat samjhe "

Daya smiled and nodded his head in dispoint at his buddy's kiddish behaviour with " toh batao kya karna hai mujhe "

Abhijeet told him with " chalo pehle aapna ye coat utaro "

Daya with shock " kya ? Kyun ? "

Abhijeet irritatingly " yaar jo bol raha hoon vo karo na "

Daya nodded his head in extreme dispoint at his buddy while removing his coat, Abhijeet looking at his shirt sleeves " ab ye shirt sleeves upar karo "

Daya was silently doing what his buddy was saying him where Abhijeet while remembering something asked Freddy " arey haan Freddy, vo Ambulance aur bag tai'yar hai na "

Daya with shock " Ambulance ? Bag ?Abhi ye ambulance kis ke liye (in suspisious tone) kisi ki pitai-vitai toh nhi karva rahe ho na "

Abhijeet in dispoint tone " Kya yaar Daya tumhe mar-pitai ke alawa kuch sujhta nhi kya "

Daya asked " toh phir ambulance ki kya jarurat hai "

Abhijeet replied " tumhe kya karna hai yaar, tumko mujh par bharosa nhi "

Daya " hai yaar par..."

Abhijeet with smile " hai na toh chup raho aur jaisa main kehta hoon waisa hi karo (pointing towards his tie) ye tie loose karo "

Daya loosened his tie with " yaar tum na bilkul mere samjh ke bahar ho "

Abhijeet with smile looking at Daya " vo toh main hoon yaar, haaaan...dekha ab lag rahe ho tum mere Daya (asking to Freddy) kyun Freddy ? "

Freddy nodded with " haan sir abhi bilkul hamare wale Daya sir lag rahe hai varna thodi der pehle aise lag rahe the jaise kisine mannequin pe kapde sajaye ho "

Abhijeet laughed where Daya glared at him who controlled his laugh and move his gaze to Freddy who instantly looked down...

Abhijeet replied with " Exactly Freddy (looking at Daya) ye tip-top look mai tum bilkul achhe nhi lagte yaar jaise ab lag rahe ho "

Indeed Daya was looking exceptionally Handsome, a man with dashing personality, red shirt, sleeves folded upto elbows, loosened black tie and black pant and his little ruffled hairs...The most handsome person with most beautiful smile...

Abhijeet asked in hessistate tone " waise Daya tum gan..gaana gaa sakte ho na ? "

Daya looked at him with jerk " kya gana ?mujhe gana bhi gana hoga, pagal ho gaye ho kya...no way main nhi ganewala samjhe "

Abhijeet in warning tone " Dayaaa, agar tumne meri bat nhi mani toh main bhi tumhari koi bat nhi man'newala, soch lo "

Daya in helpless tone " yaar tum mujhe aise blackmail nhi kar sakte, kya kya karwaoge yaar "

Abhijeet in naughty tone " toh tum ready ho gana gane ke liye, gana gaana aata hai tumhe "

Daya in teasing tone " tumse toh achha hi gata hoon "

Abhijeet while moving outside with " haan haan thik hai ab chalo bahar "

But stopped and turned back to Daya " waise Daya tumhe khat bhi toh likhna aata hai, hai na ? "

Daya replied with grin " Great idea Abhi, main letter hi likhta hoon Shreya ko koi tension hi nhi, itna sab karne ki jarurat hi nhi hai "

Abhijeet while stooping him with " arey hold on yaar, ye tumhara purana idea toh rehne hi do apne pas hi rakho, us ek letter ki vajah se kitna kuch ho gaya (Daya looked down in embrassment) ye letter-vater likhne ki koi jarurat nhi hai ab jo hoga sab kuch sab ke samne hoga "

Daya asked with little anger " toh phir poocha kyun "

Abhijeet replied while moving " tum chalo toh sahi yaar main batata hoon "

Where Daya and Freddy followed him while nodding their head but trio stopped on threshold with scare after looking at the person who was standing in front of them...

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope it was not boring if u like it do review both Dareya and AbhiRika fans ^_^ will post next chap soon :) Let's c who will be that person ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I'm here with the update & very sorry for late update :(

 **karan, shadow grey, zack, ABHIRIKA JAI, saachi, abhiii, SGJ, Rhia Dubey, Shreya, Sweety, shubhamArya** & All the **GUEST** reviewers : Thank u so much for review ^_^

* * *

Daya and Freddy followed Abhijeet while nodding their head but trio stopped on threshold with scare after looking at the person who was standing in front of them cause the person was none other than Sidharth's bua who was standing with suspicious look...

Abhijeet looked at his either side with 'mar gaye' look where Daya and Freddy were standing. Abhijeet looked at Freddy who looked at him with panic face then he looked at Daya who just gave 'dont look at me' look...

Freddy whispered to Abhijeet " sir inhone kuch sun toh nhi liya "

Abhijeet whispered with fake smile " kya pata Freddy "

At this Abhijeet threw angry glance on his team for their carelessness who looked at him with helpless look like they tried but could not able to handle her. He looked at dr. Salunkhe with anger who was standing behind her it means he was trying to stop her but got fail in his task...

Abhijeet with fake smile chewing his words said " dr. Sahab aap ko kya kaha tha maine "

Dr. Salunkhe in helpless tone " arey yaar maine..."

But he was cut by Sidharth's bua who asked looking at Trio " aap log yaha kya kar rahe hai, engagement toh bahar hone wali hai "

Abhijeet replied in smile with fumbling " hum log...hum log yaha...kya kar rahe the "

Where Freddy with bright smile replied in little loud tone " arey wah sir inhone kuch suna nhi "

At this Abhijeet patted his own forehead on Freddy's very supporting behaviour but immediately faired his hand in his hairs after glancing at dr. Salunkhe who was indicating him about Sidharth's bua where Freddy bite his toung at his mistake looking at Abhijeet with ' sorry look' who glared at him angrily...

Sidharth's bua asked with suspicious tone " kya ? Kya suna nhi maine ? "

Abhijeet looked at Freddy and Daya and tell them through eyes that gave her answer but they just nodded in no, he glared at them where Sidharth's bua again asked them " aap logone bataya nhi kya suna nhi maine "

Where Abhijeet looked at her, and just smiled fakely and confusingly not knowing what to say so he just uttered in tense " haan...haan vo gana...gana nhi suna aapne, hum log yahan dance kar rahe the music pe "

At this Freddy, Daya, dr. Salunkhe, in short whole team and Sidharth's bua looked at him with wide shocked eyes " kya ? "

Daya asked in unbelievable tone looking at Abhijeet " kya hum log yahan Dance kar rahe the "

Abhijeet replied Daya with glaring " haan " who gave him 'really look' where Abhijeet whispered to him " yaar tum thodi der apna muh band rakhoge " where Daya looked at him with dispoint and Abhijeet signaled his team to move from there.

Sidharth's bua looked at them with surprise " kya ? aap log dance kar rahe the ? Vo bhi is band room mai ? "

Abhijeet again said with smiling face looking at Sidharth's bua " haan hum log dance kar rahe the I mean dance ki practice kar rahe the after all hamari ek team member ki saghai hai na toh hum bhi uski khushi mai shamil hai toh uske liye ek dance performance ki tayari kar rahe the aur (looking at guest) mehmano ko pareshani na ho isliye hum room mai dance practice kar rahe the "

At this Freddy and Daya nodded in yes cause they dont have the option except to agree with him " haan...haan hum log dance practice kar rahe the "

Sidharth's bua still not looking satisfied so again going to ask her next question to them but fortunately Sidharth's father came there while calling her and she moved with him to attain guests. Where Abhijeet took sigh of relief while looking at Daya who was already looking at him with stern look.

Abhijeet looking away said " arey yaar aise ghoor kyun rahe ho ? Khud toh kuch bole nhi aur ab mujhe aise dekh rahe ho "

Daya in stern tone " reason toh dhang ka dete vo toh achha hua Sidharth ke papa aa gaye nhi toh kya javab dete "

Dr. Salunkhe in agreed tone " sahi keh raha hai Daya (in teasing tone) music system toh hai nhi us room mai aur hum dance kar rahe the music pe hunh "

Abhijeet in teasing angry tone to Daya " achha ! Toh tum khud de dete achha reason (looking away) Kuch sujh nhi raha tha isliye jo muh mai aaya bol diya (while looking at Dr. Salunkhe with anger) aur aap kya kya keh rahe hai, sahi keh raha hai Daya, ye aap ki vajah se hua hai aap ko kaha tha na maine unko handle karne ki jim'medari aap ki hai "

Dr. Salunkhe irritatingly " arey yaar kya jim'medari ? vo meri girlfriend thodi hai jo meri har bat manegi aur main jo bolunga vahi karegi "

Abhijeet in naughty tone with teasing smile " waise sir aap ki girlfriend aap ki bat manti hai "

Dr. Salunkhe in extreme anger " dekho Abhijeet tum meri girlfriend ke bare mai comment mat karo samjhe "

With this Abhijeet and dr. Salunkhe's argument gets started where Freddy and Daya looked at them with helplessly but thanks to Tarika who came there to end their argument with " sir...Abhijeet ye kya kar rahe ho aap log ye toh dekhiye kaha hai hum (looking at Abhijeet with serious look) hum log jo karne aaye hai vo kare "

Both Abhijeet and dr. salunkhe looked at each other and end their argument understandingly and all moved towards hall where all were present. Shreya looked at them with confusion not getting what's going between them. She was about to move towards them but stopped because of Sidharth.

Abhijeet said to all in low tone " sab log ek jagah khade mat raho aur haan jab jarurat pade tab hi un logo ke pas jana hai (looking at Tarika and Purvi) tum dono Shreya ke sath jake khade raho (meaningful one) aur kya kehna hai pata hai na agar Shreya ne kuch poocha toh "

Both Tarika and Purvi nodded and moved from there where Daya, Freddy, Pankaj and Dr. Salunkhe still standing with Abhijeet cause he told them to stop...

Tarika and Purvi both walked to Shreya where Shreya instantly asked in suspicion tone " Purvi kya chal raha tha us room mai, tum sab log ek sath kya kar rahe the "

Purvi replied with smile in chill tone " vo...arey kuch nhi yar tumhari sagai hai na toh hum sab tumhare liye ek surprise plan kar rahe the "

Shreya asked confusingly " surprise ? kaisa surprise ? "

Tarika dispointing tone " kya yar Shreya surprise bata diya toh vo surprise kaisa "

Shreya in relax tone " mujhe laga kuch garbar ho gai ya phir tum sab mil k kuch garbar karnewale hai engagement rukwane k liye "

Purvi and Tarika shared a smiley glance. Abhijeet intentially told them that when Shreya will ask them any question told her the truth but not completely so that she will not dought.

Purvi replied " Shreya tujhe kya lagta hai hum log garbar karte aur Abhijeet ya Daya sir hume karne dete kya, ek minute mai pakar lete Abhijeet sir kuch chal raha hota toh "

Tarika said siding with Purvi " aur nhi toh kya salunkhe sir tohdi na humare sath hote "

Purvi asked " aur agar humne aisa kuch kiya toh ? waise bhi tu ye sagai apni marzi se thori kar rahi hai "

Shreya replied while avoiding the topic " Purvi ab inn sab baton ka ab koi matlab nhi hai "

Both looked at Shreya with sad dispoint smile where on the other side Daya asked in low tone " Abhi, mujhe dar lag raha hai yaar itne sare log hai kya kahenge vo aur upar se tum gana gane ko keh rahe ho, meri toh aawaj bhi nhi niklegi yar (while moving) main ja raha hoon boss mujh se nhi hoga "

Abhijeet instantly hold his arm and said in chill tone looking towards Daya with sweet smile " arey yar pyar kiya toh darna kya aur tum vahi gana gao jo us din tum tumhare ghar mai ga rahe the Shreya ko yad kar k "

Daya looked at him with shock and asked him instantly " matlab tum the us waqt aur tum ne suna tha us din aur mujh se jhoot bola ki mai toh abhi abhi aaya hoon (in dispointing tone) tum bahot bure ho Abhi, aise chup-chup ke sab ki bate sunte ho... "

Abhijeet was about to say something where Dr. Salunkhe said in teasing tone to them " Daya ye nai bat thodi hai, sahab ko toh aadat hai chup-chup k bate sun'ne ki "

Abhijeet glared at Dr. Salunkhe angrily but ignored and replied to Daya " yar Daya main kisi ki bate thodi sun raha tha tumhari sun raha tha na aur tum toh mere dost ho bhai ho toh kya itna bhi hak nhi (Daya just nodded his head teasingly where Abhijeet said) arey yar jo bat hum khud keh nhi sakte tab music bahot work karta hai, dil ki bat kahena ka iss se achha kya tareeka ho sakta hai (patting on his cheek with) aur mere bhai kuch toh log kahenge..."

But before he would complete his sentence Freddy said " longo ka kam hai kehna "

At this Abhijeet and Daya turned with confuse where Pakaj completed the lyrics with " chodo kal ki bate, kahi beet na jaye raina (looking towards Freddy with bright smile) correct sir "

After getting it Abhijeet looked at them with glare and asked in stern tone " ye kya chal raha hai "

Freddy replied in innocent tone " sir hame laga aap gana gaa rahe hai "

Pankaj replied " isliye hum aap ka sath de rahe the "

Where Dr. Salunkhe was controlling his laugh but later brust out in loud laugh. Abhijeet nodded his head dispointly at trio and turned towards Daya with " tum inhe chod yaar, jo main bol raha hoon vo suno (in cold tone) Pankaj kahi se pen aur paper leke aao "

Pankaj got alert and nodded in scare and hurriedly moved to get required things where Daya asked in confusion " ab ye pen aur paper kyun chahiye tumhe ? tum karna kya chate ho Abhi ? "

Abhijeet was about to answer him when Pankaj came there with pen and paper he gave it to Abhijeet. Abhijeet again moved with Daya in corner away from all and told him to write what he was saying. Daya looked at him with wide eyes and nodded in No with " Abhijeet ye lines thik hai par neeche mera nam likhna jaruri hai kya"

Abhijeet replied stubbornly " haan jaruri hai, jaldi likho" Daya again tried but in front of his buddy's stubborn nature he gave up and write it what his buddy was saying and handover to him who took thag letter with smile. Abhijeet called Pankaj who instantly moved towards Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said in low tone " Pankaj tum Daya ke sath jao (looking at Daya and pointing towards stair) Daya tum waha jao (asked) Pankaj tumhe pata hai na kya karna hai (who nodded in yes) "

Abhijeet told Daya that what he have to do where Daya was looking little nervous but he also knew that this is his last chance if not now then never...never ever. Daya was about to move with Pankaj but stopped and hugged Abhijeet with " Thank you Abhi, main nhi janta vo manegi ya nhi, ye sab log kya kahege, kya sochenge mujhe vo me ya na mile par jab tak tum mere sath ho mere pas sab kuch hai Abhi "

Abhijeet smiled and while separating from hug said in assuring tone " vo jarur manegi yar use tumhare pyar ko samjhna hoga, vo bhi janti hai tum us se aur vo tum se pyar karti hai, aaj sab ko pata chal jayega tum dono ek dusre se pyar karte ho aur koi bhi vajah tum dono ko alag nhi kar sakti (in teasing tone) all the best my friend, fateh karo "

Daya chuckled and just nodded his head in dispoint smile and moved with Pankaj while giving quick hug to his buddy where Abhijeet also moved with smile towards Freddy and dr. Salunkhe and stood with them.

Dr. Salunkhe asked in teasing tone " Abhijeet tumhe lagta hai tumhara plan work karega, Shreya manegi apne maa-baap k khilaf jakar "

Where Freddy answered with soft smile " arey dr. Sahab ye Abhijeet sir ka plan hai jarur work karega aur aap chinta mat kijiye use kisi k khilaf nhi jana parega vo log khud Shreya aur Daya sir ka rishta manjoor karenge "

Abhijeet replied teasing to Dr. Salunkhe " mil gaya aap ko javab (proudly) arey sir ye Abhijeet ka plan hai aur Abhijeet ka plan kabhi fail nhi hota aur nahi kabhi hoga, aap ko toh pata hi hoga "

Dr. Salunkhe replied in irritate tone " haan haan pata hai, pata hai "

Abhijeet in naughty tone " waise sir aap yaha kya kar rahe jaiye jake bua ji ko sambhaliye (teasingly) aap ki nai girlfriend "

Dr. Salunkhe looked at him with shock and uttered in anger " Abhijjjjeeet (while leaving dispointly) tum se bat toh karna hi bekar hai "

Freddy and Abhijeet looked at Dr. salunkhe who left from there angrily. Where Freddy shifted his gaze on Abhijeet and nodded his head with dispointed smile at him who was laughing on dr. Salunkhe.

Freddy asked " sir aap kyun dr. Sahab se panga lete hai "

Abhijeet replied with smile " yar Freddy vo bhi kuch kam nhi hai, hamesha mujhe pareshaan karte rehte hai "

Freddy nodded dispointly with smile and asked in soft tone " sir (Abhijeet looked at him) aap ne Daya sir ki khushi k liye ye sab kar rahe hai kabhi aapne bare mai bhi toh sochiye "

Abhijeet smiled and replied in soft tone " tumhe pata hai Freddy vo mere liye, sirf mere ek bar kehne par Shreya ko bhulne k liye bhi taiyar ho gaya tha jab ki vo us se pyar bhi karta hai phir bhi (looking at Freddy) tum jante ho na Purvi ko bhi usne mere liye hi chod diya main nhi chahta yar phir se vo meri vajah se apne pyar se dur ho jaye, tum ne dekha na abhi vo kitna khush hua Shreya ki bat ki toh. Vo Shreya ko bahot chahta hai aur main bas un dono ko milvana chahta hoon yar, main Daya ko aise toota hua nhi dekh sakta agar iss bar bhi uss se uska pyar chin gaya na toh vo kabhi aage nhi barega, uska dil phir se toot jayega aur ye main hone nhi dunga aur (in smiley tone) mera kya hai mera Daya khush hai toh main khush "

Freddy smiled knowing him very well, he asked looking at Tarika " sir aap ki khushi Daya sir mai hai par Tarika ka kya (looking at Abhijeet) uski khushi toh aap se hai na sir, uska kya ? Aap uski khushi k bare mai bhi toh soch sakte hai "

Abhijeet turned his face silently and glanced at Tarika who was standing with Shreya and Purvi. A small smile appear on his face looking at her who was wearing beautiful sari, looking gorgeous with light make up and elegant look. A beautiful smile was playing on her lips but still something was missing in her smile.

Freddy noticed his soft-shiny smile and said in teasing tone " aap Daya sir se kehte hai sir pyar kiya toh darna kya, aap khud bhi toh thodi himmat kijiye "

Abhijeet smiled shyly and said avoiding Freddy's smiley glance while looking away " kya yar Freddy...tu...tum mere peche kyun pad gaye yar ? hum yaha Daya k liye aaye hai (Freddy nodded his head with teasing smile) toh hum uspe hi concentrate karte hai, tu...tum jao ek waiter ko bula k lao "

Freddy left while nodding his head with smile leaving smiling Abhijeet behind who was looking at Tarika. He smiled and nodded his head at Freddy's word. In mean time Freddy came there with waiter and stood with him. Abhijeet told waiter something while giving the letter which was written by Daya and the waiter nodded in yes and moved towards Shreya who was now attaining the guests with Sidharth and his parents.

The waiter was slowly moving towards Shreya while holding the soft drink's tray on which letter was placed. He stopped near Shreya and gave her the letter secretly so that no one can notice " mam ye aap k liye "

Shreya took that letter confusingly and was about to ask him about letter but waiter moved away instantly as soon as he hand-over the letter to her. She moved little away from Sidharth excusing him and opened the letter while thinking who told waiter to gave her letter. As soon as she read the letter and got shocked reading it first two lines but small sad smile appeared on her face when she read the name. Now she got that who gave her the letter. Where Abhijeet also smiled looking at her smile who was observing her from the time waiter gave her the letter. She looked in the direction of Abhijeet who immediately shift his gaze from her to other direction. She was looking at Abhijeet while thinking he must be with him but he was also standing alone there. She looked here and there to find Daya. Her eyes desperately searching him everywhere in that crowd. She moved little further to look at him but he was not present anywhere. She moved in the direction of Abhijeet to ask him while thinking may be he know's where is Daya...?

But at the same time Sidharth moved towards Shreya looking at her tense. He held her hand with " kya hua Shreya ? Kaha ja rahi ho ? kise dhoond rahi ho ? "

Shreya jerked badly and looked at him with little scare. She hide the letter from him and said while trying to smile with " nhi..nhi kuc...kuch nhi hua Sidharth, main ka...kaha kisi ko dhond rahi thi "

Shreya turned her face away and was standing while thinking now what ? today is her engagement though she dont want to do that but she could not help. What about her parents, about Sidharth's parents. what they will think. So many guest were present there what they will think. Her mother is heart patient and Sidharth...what he will think. Will he understand her feelings, her emotions. Her one wrong step can create so many things. She just nodded her head in No. Abhijeet understood her state through her gestures and expressions but this is the time.

Abhijeet signaled Freddy who nodded positively and left, after sometime lights gets off.

* * *

 **A/N** : opps ! now what ;) will try to update soon, do review if u like it :)


End file.
